Fred Weasley: A New Journey
by Mikki4mikey
Summary: after the wall collapsed and fred died, a mysterious entity sends him to another universe, where he is found by isaac sumdac and becomes a part of their family, later he meets the autobots and goes on many adventures with them and his sister, Sari. [TFA/HP crossover]
1. Chapter 1

**Fred Weasley: A New Journey**

"Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred, as the Death Eater standing in front of him collapsed under the weight of 3 separate stunning spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of a sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually _are_ joking, Perce…..I don't think I actually heard you joke since you were-"

The air exploded and Fred distantly heard Percy screaming

" _NO! FRED, NO!"  
_

* * *

" _You must wake up, Fred Weasley, and help them win the war and start all over again…."_

Isaac Sumdac was walking down the street after getting some food and some new parts for his latest project when he saw a bright, golden light fill the air near the alleyway some distance away from him,

" _You shall gain a new family, and you will help protect them…."_

For some reason, even though Isaac wanted to run away from the light, he was compelled to run towards it, he then stopped in front of the alley and saw a shadowed silhouette in front of the light.

" _You will forget your past life, but at the end…"_

He covered his eyes because the light was very bright, and then he heard a voice,

" _Isaac Sumdac, please, take care of him….."_

Sumdac then heard a baby's wail, he then opened his eyes, and he didn't see the golden light but saw that in place of the figure, there was a lumpy blanket,

He went up to the blanket and slowly unwrapped it, he then saw a small red-head baby boy with blue eyes cooing and giggling at him,

" _It'll all be worth it…"_

Isaac then saw a note attached to the blanket and picked up the child, read the note and carried him home, silently whispering

" _Welcome to the family Fred, I'm sure sari would love to have a baby brother!"_


	2. Transform and Roll out PT 1

**Chapter 1: Transform and Roll Out….**

 ***BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* *CRASH!***

The alarm clock broke into pieces as a small hammer crashed down on it with force, the lump rose off of the bed, revealing a small 6 year old boy with large, blue eyes, a shock of red hair and a tiny dusting of freckles, and was wearing a night suit patterned with robots and crystal balls. He yawned and stretched, scratching his hair and slowly sliding off the bed

"Fred! Get your butt down here for breakfast!" a voice screamed

"Hold your horses, I'm coming down!" he yelled

Fred stepped in front of the mirror to look at himself and said,

"Good morning me!" he then did his business and changed. He came out of the bathroom wearing blue jeans and an orange shirt which said 'we're not sarcastic, we're hilarious!' and purple googles, and went down to get breakfast, and saw a middle-aged man with gravity defying black hair with a white streak wearing a bluish-green lab coat and black gloves, then there was an 8 yr. old girl with red hair and reddish-brown eyes wearing a yellow dress.

"Why'd you take so long?!" she asked

"Sari, you know that's not new right?" Fred asked

"Now both of you be good, some school students are coming to visit the lab and I want you both on your best behavior, understood?" Isaac asked, looking pointedly at both of them

Sari and freed gave sheepish smiles and said "sure!" "Yeah, sure" After the professor was gone, sari looked at Fred and gave a sharp smile

"PRANK TIME!" they yelled and grabbed some water balloons, before they were able to use them however, a robot came wheeling in and grabbed the kids

"Come now children, it is time to study"

"Aw man!" they said as the robot dragged the kids somewhere.

* * *

Isaac Sumdac was leading the students through his factory recalling the history of Detroit

"The robot revolution begins here, on a typical, Sumdac robots assembly line, where we make the latest line of my Sumdac robots," Isaac said, "any questions?" he asked

One kid raised his hand and asked "where'd you get the idea for your robots MR. Sumdac?"

Isaac stuttered and mumbled before replying "it was something I just sort of, stumbled upon" and gave a wink.

Suddenly, a robotic dog crashed onto Isaac before running barking and running away, sari and Fred then stumbled, ran and kept chasing the dog, going round the inventor and the tutor bot,

"Spark-plug! Get back here, you mangy, little robot!" sari screeched

"Get back here boy!" Fred exclaimed

Sari grabbed her keycard, which sparkplug had grabbed, while Fred grabbed the robo-dog itself and pulled

"My…key…is….not….a….chew toy!" she grunted

"Ugh! Let go sparkplug!" Fred exclaimed

Suddenly sparkplug let go, which resulted in Fred and sari toppling over and falling to the ground, sari landing on her father and Fred went landing near the railing of the bot construction line

"Ow…. My head… sorry dad!" Fred murmured as he got up

"Sorry dad…" sari said softly as she looked at him apologetically

Isaac got up, dusted himself off and beckoned Fred over to him, he ran and stood next to sari and gave a small smile

"forgive me children, this is my daughter sari, and my younger son, Fred, " he said as sari blew bubblegum and Fred watched interested, the bubble suddenly popped on sari's face as she let out a surprised grunt with the bubblegum covering her entire face, she tried to get the gum off while her brother stood there and laughed

"Sari, what do you say?" Isaac asked while sari tried to get gum off of her face

"Hm! anybody got a pair of scissors?" sari asked

"Sure, ask some people you meet for a pair of scissors, great first impression for your first contact of the outside world!" Fred quipped while sari glared at him, successfully getting the gum off of her face and promptly eating it again

"Never mind!" she said while Fred sighed and the school kids groaned.

"So… what's it like to grow up around all these cool robots?" a kid asked

"Uh well I don't know-" sari was interrupted by Fred covering her mouth and replying "it's great!" with a huge smile, while sari was glaring at him and the other kid was staring at him.

"I apologies once again for the interruption" Isaac began

'hey! let go' sari screeched

'But my daughter and son must be'

'Oy! I can handle to walk by myself you know!' Fred yelled

'Getting back to their studies now!'

'AW MAN! Not the tutor bot!" they screamed in unison.

Isaac continued the tour and while explaining nanotechnology, he didn't notice one of the test cockroaches mutating into an ugly, goop-like monster!

"I...I can't stop the replication! The cells are growing out of control!" the scientist exclaimed and gasped as the cockroach grew in size and bust out of the containment chamber, the kids awed in wonder before the monster burst out of the lab and hopped towards the kids and Isaac!

* * *

Sari and Fred were listening to the tutor bot's drone when suddenly Fred got a massive headache and gripped his head, sari looked at him and exclaimed

"Fred! What's wrong?" she asked

"ch-check out-out-outside!" he spat out before she looked outside and gasped

"There are police sirens and fire trucks everywhere! We better get outta here!" she exclaimed and grabbed his hand and dragged him outside, slowly, Fred's headache disappeared, which left him confused but slightly relieved and kept running beside his sister,

They eventually got to the main room, everything had been destroyed and sari kept walking calmly while Fred was a bit nervous, eventually they got out but suddenly, spark-plug snatched sari's key and ran off while the siblings gave chase.

"Get back here! Sparkplug!" Fred and sari yelled

All the while, a yellow police car and a green army car stood there, sari and sparkplug had a tug of war while Fred watched, and he then heard two voices

"What are those things?"

"Must be some kind of pet"

"Why would the four legged bot want a pet that big?"

Shocked, Fred turned and yelled "hey! We're not pets!" then got confused when he didn't see anyone there, suddenly the cockroach monster smashed one of its tentacles in-between the cars which quickly drove off, they then stopped in front of the siblings, who then in turn looked at them, while sparkplug ran off and the duo looked shocked

"Hi little creatures, my name is bulkhead, did you lose your owner bot?" the green car asked,

Sari and Fred looked at each other before sari screamed and then the yellow car screeched and backed away yelling

"That thing must be armed with some kind of sonic high frequency weapon!" it exclaimed, all while Fred looked on in wonder.

Sari grabbed Fred and ran away while he distantly heard "I think it's scared"

She kept running until she collided with the tentacle of the cockroach monster and it grabbed sari while Fred leapt away just in time

"SARI! NO!" he yelled

He tried to jump up and down, but then the roach swatted Fred away and he was launched away and landed on the concrete, sari had tears and muttered "Fred….no…" and kept on screaming, Fred got up and ran over to the two cars, which was joined by a fire truck and a motorcycle and said,

"I want to help my sister!"

"AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM!"

Suddenly, all four cars started transforming into robots while everyone stared in shock, sari stopped screaming and said "cool!"

"Ultimate EPICNESS!" Fred yelled and ran towards them, ignoring Isaac's call, but the roach aimed a tentacle towards him and grabbed him,

"FRED NO!" Isaac yelled

"GGAAHH!" Fred yelled as he was pulled upwards, next to sari

"WHAT'RE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? AN INVITATION?! SAVE US PLEASE!" he exclaimed

The bots quickly attacked the cockroach, the red and blue bot striking it with a hammer and the black and gold bot threw what looked like shurikens to the goop monster while the green one yelled "pick on someone your own size!" and succeeded in freeing them, the yellow bot grabbed the falling Fred and sari and kept on running

"Hi, I'm bumblebee" he said

"I'm Fred!" Fred smirked

"I'm sari" sari said

"Nah! That's ok, I like my name, and I'm pretty sure Fred likes his" bumblebee replied as they entered a garage

Fred snickered as sari ignored him and tried to explain

"No, I mean my name is…..what are you?"

"I'm a robot, I'm actually…" whatever was said was interrupted when the tiny spy drones began shooting at them

"NO! GET AWAY! SHOO!" bumblebee tried to swat them away, but that was not working as they kept on shooting, Fred ducked as a shot just missed his hair by inches,

"WOAH! A close call!" he said

"I'd love to stick around and chat, but I got to go" bumblebee put the siblings down and shot the tiny bots with yellow energy blasts, sari and Fred watching in shock until the last of them had been eliminated, he smirked and ran out the door.

"Well? Let's go!" Fred said

Sari smiled and followed him to another door, he opened it to find stairs,

"We're not going to make it in time!" sari said

"No! I am not given up yet!" Fred then ran up the stairs, pulling sari with him until they burst out the door, and saw the rest of the bots fighting the cockroach creature, they then saw bumblebee morph into a car and speed past the creature and went back into the garage, with a tentacle following him

"What do you think he's up to?" sari asked

"I think we're about to find out" Fred replied as they saw bumblebee burst out the door shouting "YOU'RE GOING DOOOOOOOWWWWWWWNNNNNN…." And got swallowed up by the creature, which quickly disintegrated into dust as soon as it swallowed him.

"BUMBLEBEE!" the siblings yelled

They found the bots alive and well surrounded by the dusty remains of the creature, they wasted no time in going down to the autobots as they yelled "AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

Sari went up to the yellow car and asked "bumblebee, is that you?"

"Sari?" the yellow car turned around "Fred?"

"Yo dude!" he said

"Ohgoshthatwassoamazingyouguyssavedeveryonefromthatmonstericantbelieveit!" sari rambled in one breath and hugged the car as Fred face palmed

'And she's supposed to be older….' Fred thought

'Weird organic…' bumblebee thought

"Sari! Take it easy, my friend's hurt real bad, I have to go!"

Fred quickly went and opened the door, sari going in with him

"Then we're coming with you!" he said and shut sari's mouth with his hand, her glaring at him in retaliation

"Me too, but I don't have time for this ok?" he transformed the door into a part of his arm and grabbed the two and dropped them out, sari quickly climbed back, Fred in tow "ohpleaseohpleaseopleaseopleasoh please!" she begged

"Yeah c'mon please, you can trust these faces, can't you?" Fred asked and both pulled off the nicest faces they could.

"…just keep outta sight until I can explain" he said "but don't touch anything"

"YE-ESS!" they screamed and hopped into the car.

* * *

The bots quickly drove into the ocean, with sari and Fred staring in awe,

"Are we going to be able to breathe down there?" sari asked

"OH SURE! What's breathe?" he asked

'We were saved by robots that don't breathe, ggrreeaattt!' Fred thought sarcastically

'We're doomed' sari thought, glancing at Fred, worried

They soon drove into the base where the injured bot was seated

"Is he going to go offline?" bumblebee asked

"Well, he's not quite ready to join the well of all sparks, if you know what I mean" a red and white bot said

Fred climbed up the seat and asked "what's happening? I can't see"

Bumblebee quickly pulled back the seat and Fred, along with sari, quickly fell down

"Will you keep down!" he said and put seatbelts on both of them

The other autobots turned around and stared at him weirdly

"Will you keep down…loading, information, know to help fix prowl" he said

"The nabob creatures scrambled you're circuits" bulkhead asked

Sari quickly pushed the door open and bumblebee screamed "NO!"

"No, they didn't" he quickly amended as they turned to him suspiciously

"Let go!"

"Sash! Would you-!"

"No!"

"Go! You-!"

After a few mishaps, bumblebee drove away and opened a door, throwing sari and Fred down a chute as they started screaming.

* * *

They soon landed in a room, and gathered their bearings

"Fred, are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

They were interrupted by a glow in front of them as they stared at an orange stage opened to reveal a glowing blue ball…..

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
